


Two Pretty Mates

by FlyAwayMeow (rjaejoo)



Series: Chasing After You [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Chris Argent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Beta Derek Hale, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Heat Sex, Knotting, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Smut, Stiles-centric, Threesome - M/M/M, Were-Mating, Were-fox Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Chris Argent, Werewolf Mates, m-preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjaejoo/pseuds/FlyAwayMeow
Summary: Most alphas are lucky to have only one mate and here Chris is with two pretty ones.





	

 

* * *

 

“Stiles, baby,” Chris says huskily. “You just spent the past seventy-two hours with my dick shoved up your ass. How can you still be horny?”

“Mmm... Ah...” Stiles sighs with a slow roll of his hips back onto Chris’ lap. “Don't stop, Chris,” he begs in a voice raspy from screaming. He looks over his shoulder and pouts prettily at his mate. “You promised me you’d breed me hard during my next heat and put some kits in me. Gotta make sure it takes,” he gasps on another roll backward.  

Chris lightly glides his fingertips up Stiles' sides before bringing them back down to lightly draw circles on the younger were’s hips. He smooths his left hand along the front of his mate’s waist until his hand is grasping the opposite side. His right-hand remains on Stiles' hip, gently guiding the teen's body as he slides up and down his cock.  

"Oh God," Chris breathes out shakily as he watches himself enter and exit Stiles’ body. "I wish you could see how well your pretty little hole is gripping me. Baby, you're stretched so nice around me, still tight as a fucking glove," he groans, eyes closing at the sensations. “Fuck, my cock is coated in come, it’s just dripping out of your ass." Chris opens his eyes and looks back down between their bodies, biting his lips in appreciation at the sight before him. The teen’s pretty pink hole is now an angry red, stretched wide from his cock making a home in it these past several days. White come glistens all around the rim, more oozing out with each slow glide in and out. It’s a gorgeous sight that would make any alpha excited and proud and he’s definitely feeling both.

Stiles moans out, “Alpha…” on another breathy sigh, biting his bottom lip and rolling his head back onto Chris' shoulder as he slowly seats himself back down on the swollen cock. Chris tightens his hold around Stiles’ body, holding it firm against his front.

Stiles places his hands on top of his mate’s, tightly interlacing their fingers together, bodies pressed tightly together. They’ve been at it for the past three days, frantically mating, bodies only parting to use the restroom and maybe get some substance if they remember. His heat would usually last up to a week, but his alpha has been knotting him each time he mounts him so his body is reacting in response. It’s a good indication that he’s pregnant, but he wants to make sure so he has coaxed Chris into mounting him one last time. With the decrease in Stiles’ pheromones, the two weres are now able to take it slower, a mating more of love than just a hormone induced frenzy.

Stiles makes a little sound, turning his head around for a kiss. Chris meets him, biting the corner of the teen’s lower lip when he begins to pull away. Stiles lets out a little chuckle, eyes opening before fluttering shut again. “Hmm…” he hums and Chris releases him, easing up on his tight grip and letting the young man slide back off to the end of his cock before slowly returning again.

The only sounds in the room is their breathing and the squelching of fluids as it leaves Stiles’ body. With each slow glide up and down Chris’ cock, Stiles’ own cock gently bobs. Pre-come has been oozing out of his slit for a while now and has gathered in his pubic hair. Stiles’ thighs strain a little as he’s been in this position for the past twenty minutes, but it’s a good position for control for him and support from Chris. He flexes his abdominal muscles as he lifts himself up again, pushing lightly against Chris’ arm wrapped around his front.  

“Baby boy, you’re doing so good,” Chris croons. “I’m going to knot you so hard,” he promises with a nuzzle into Stiles’ hair. He leans up a little, following the teen’s ass, nipping lightly at an ear tip and flicking a little lick at the top. The alpha’s grip tightens marginally on Stiles’ hip now that he’s raised himself up into a kneeling position.

Stiles lets out a breathy little laugh. “What are you doing alpha?” he murmurs, pausing in his movements, turning his head to look over his shoulder, nuzzling for another kiss.

Chris pushes himself up until he’s balls deep again. “I’m going to lay you on your stomach baby boy,” he says as he eases Stiles forward, left arm tightening around his waist and right hand coming down onto the bed to hold his balance. “Want you to rest those legs a little, get a little more comfortable,” he murmurs to his mate.

Stiles gives a small gasp as his legs start to unfold, feeling a rush of sensation from being in the same position for an extended period of time. He reaches forward and places his hands down to brace their bodies. Chris is pushing their bodies down, practically riding the younger were into the bed, unwilling to uncouple from the other’s body. Twin groans cut simultaneously through the air as their bodies shift to accommodate the new position. Stiles drops to his elbows, pushing his knees out to the sides until he’s in an almost crouching position. Chris isn’t satisfied and pushes harder until Stiles collapses onto the bed with a whine.

Stiles’ cock is trapped beneath their bodies now and he’s feeling over sensitive from being aroused for so long. He can feel a wet spot beginning to spread underneath his stomach as he continues to leak more pre-come onto the comforter. Chris is making tiny little rutting motions above him, trying to remain gentle, but each movement is still enough to force more come out of his ass and both males can feel is pool between their balls before sliding down and dripping off onto the fabric beneath them.

“So much come,” Chris gasps into the back of Stiles’ neck, nuzzling at his hairline before placing little kisses. “God,” he breathes out, “you probably already have several kits making a home in you right now,” Chris groans deeply. He closes his eyes as he feels more come squelch out of Stiles’ ass. “Mmm…” Chris murmurs, placing light kisses along Stiles’ shoulder. “I love knowing you’re full of my come. Even if you don’t like the feel of it running down your pretty white thighs every time you have to get up, it excites me to see just how much I’ve pumped into this pretty body. Just thinking about you swelling with our kits makes me want to breed you even harder.” Chris drops his head forward to rest against the Stiles’ shoulder. “Fuck,” he groans, “pretty soon these little tits of yours are going to swell,” he groans, reaching between Stiles and the bed to grasp one and pinching it firmly. “I can’t wait to see our babes suckling from you.” He moves his hand back to intertwine it again with Stiles, gripping hard as he starts rutting harder into Stiles’ body in excitement at this image. “I have a feeling I’m going to keep you bred. Going to keep mounting you over and over again so that you stay pregnant,” he pants into Stiles’ skin, hips snapping eagerly down causing Stiles’ ass cheeks to bounce and jiggle with each impact.

Stiles can only gasp and whine, hands curling into the bedspread, knuckles white from the strain as Chris picks up speed and starts to pound into him from behind. Stiles’ mouth falls open, abortive sounds escaping in excitement as he pushes his hips back harder and clenches his ass as hard as he can. “Oh God, I didn’t think my dick could get any harder,” he gasps with a groan, raising up on his elbows, trying to get to his knees so he can shove back further in an attempt to meet the other man’s body harder. Chris’ body is only allowing him to go so far before his legs are being splayed out to the side. His hips keep lowering from each impact from the larger male’s thrusts. He’s close enough to the bedspread again to where each lunge forward from his mate causes his cock to rub against the covers. Stiles looks down the length of his torso and can see his cock flushed red and lying flat on his stomach, a large strand of come connecting him to the bedspread below. The visual of what he looks like combined with the grunting body straining on top of him has him biting his lower lip and moaning loudly, calling out encouragement to Chris.

Chris just chuckles at his young mate’s response, leaning more heavily on the body beneath him, forcing his hips even lower. Stiles’ tail flicks off to the side, brushing lightly against the older man’s hip in teasing little taps of encouragement. The couple continues to rock back and forth eagerly, waiting for Chris’ cock to stiffen even more so he can knot the younger male again.    

Chris nuzzles Stiles’ head in affection, taking a deep breath of his scent. It’s already starting to change a little, signaling an end to his heat and hopefully the beginning of his first pregnancy. Chris was hesitant on breeding him so soon, but the younger male was insistent. The first season for a were is hard and they agreed Stiles needed to go through at least three consecutive regular heats before trying for a pregnancy. Having two mates in near simultaneous heat around Chris was a struggle, especially when both were determined to be bred. The older wolf knows there’s a good chance that the mating is successful. Stiles’ belly is slightly distended already, showing just how much time his alpha has spent mounting and knotting him these past few days. If they follow the old belief that the fuller the omega’s belly becomes during breeding, the more babes he’ll have then it’s looking like Stiles might end up carrying two if not three kits, which sends a thrill through the older alpha.  

The alpha feels his cock begin to stiffen more, signaling his body’s readiness to inflate his knot and impale the other male.

“Get up on your knees baby,” he commands. “I need to get deeper.”

The teen beneath him eagerly nods his head, struggling to draw his knees back up beneath him without causing them to become disconnected.  

The older male grasps the tail in front of him, pulling firmly to guide Stiles just how he wants him. Stiles mewls again, panting at the chills racing through his body in response to this show of dominance. In the next instant, his alpha is surging forward, rutting frantically against his ass, tugging his tail firmly at the base. Stiles cries out, raising his ass higher in the air, trying to pull the cock in deeper. He can feel it flex inside of him and then a sharp pull when the inflating knot catches on his rim. He chokes out a cry, hands scrabbling at the bedspread as he’s literally stuck with the older male. Chris lets go of his tail, grabbing the hips in front of him _and ruts_ , forcing the knot deeper into Stiles who is whimpering at the overload of sensations.

Chris lunges forward and grinds down _hard_ before he’s coming, vision whiting out around the edges as his body shudders, hips jerking uncontrollably with only the thought of releasing his seed in the willing body he’s now attached to. He hunches closer to Stiles, gasping and groaning into the teen’s back, body curling close, muscular thighs tightening around the other were to hold him in place.  

Stiles lets out breathy whimpers underneath him, lungs heaving in desperation from trying not to move when all he want’s to do is spray the covers below himself. Instead, he locks his body up, the only movement is the trembling of straining muscles. He makes sure to stay still underneath his alpha, instinctively knowing that any sudden movements right now may injure him if he accidentally jerks away from the knot. He waits impatiently for a signal from the larger male who is breathing heavily behind him, breaths ghosting heatedly across his skin.  

Slowly Chris moves, being careful not to jostle the teen too much. He leans up a little, nuzzling into Stiles’ hair before moving to his ear. Very carefully he starts to lick it in comfort, pausing every few licks to murmur praises to the fox. How he’s so proud of him. How’s he’s been so good. How pretty he already looks with his belly stretched from all the come inside him. How he can’t wait to see him swollen with their kits. Stiles flushes in happiness, making small little sounds of contentment, tail flicking to the side, excited about the idea of their kits already growing inside of him.

After several more minutes, Chris reaches down and firmly grasps the teen’s cock. A whine escapes from Stiles, a shudder running through his body.  “Hmm...that’s a good boy,” Chris rumbles, as he tugs the leaking appendage. Stiles’ mouth falls open as the man begins pulling faster. He knows his orgasm will milk his alpha’s cock, forcing him into a second orgasm. His breathing begins to quicken and he starts to mewl at the sensations in the pit of his stomach. He’s already so full, the movements of Chris’s rutting causing him to slosh with all the seed in his body. He bites his lower lip when he feels his body tightening. Before Stiles realizes it, he’s gasping out a hoarse cry, body starting to jerk in reflex. Chris just tightens his grip on the teen’s body, holding him firmly in place with one arm while continuing to stroke Stiles until he’s whining in over sensitivity. The clenching of the young were’s ass has the alpha bracing himself as he’s overtaken with his second successful orgasm. Jets of hot semen is spurting out of his cock, flooding the fox’s body and adding more sensitivity to Stiles as it causes his stomach to fill even more full.

Chris groans lowly, bringing his right hand down to rub soothingly along Stiles’ stretched belly, feeling a little apologetic on just how much the younger were’s stomach has grown in the short amount of time they’ve been together. He murmurs soft words of love into Stiles’ ear, unable to stop a smile of pride at his ability to breed. Gentle kisses are placed on the head in front of him followed by little nips of affection on the nape of the neck. The older male noses into the dark brown hair, inhaling deeply.

Slowly he lowers the two of them down to the side, making sure to keep his body pressed tightly to the one in front of him. The alpha stretches out his arm and places it under Stiles’ head, giving him a pillow to keep him comfortable until the knot deflates. Until then, he’ll pet the teen and drop small kisses onto his skin, making sure that he knows just how loved he is.

There’s a soft tap on the bedroom door before Derek’s head appears around the corner. Derek looks at his alpha and his other mate lying on the bed. The room is teeming with pheromones and he feels himself flushing a little. Stiles looks over to the older male, reaching out a hand in an invitation for him to join them. The beta looks over at their alpha uncertainly, only moving forward when the dominant male nods his head in agreement.

Derek walks over quickly, maintaining eye contact with his alpha. He only drops his gaze when he starts to ease himself gently onto the bed where Stiles is patting the space in front of him. Stiles reaches over and snags his fingers into the front of Derek’s waistband. “Off,” he murmurs to the wolf, tugging lightly at the black silk pants. Derek stands back up, hooking his thumbs into the waistband and smoothly sliding them down his muscular thighs. He steps out of the fabric and eases back onto the bed. Stiles eyes the semi-erect cock between the man’s legs with a lick of his lips. He looks back up, moist lips parted. Derek drops his gaze to Stiles’ lips, reaching a hand over and rubbing a thumb along the bottom one. The teen stares into his eyes, sucking the thumb into this mouth. Derek lets him suck for a moment before tugging it away. Stiles frowns at him, ears starting to go back. Derek quirks a small smile at him before cautiously reaching out and placing his hand lightly on the younger male’s abdomen. It’s noticeably swollen, even more so than his had been at the end of his own mating.  

Stiles reaches over and lightly rubs Derek’s lower belly, sliding even further down until he’s brushing groin hair. It’s still pretty flat, only a slight bulge to the discerning eye indicating any changes in the body, but they know it won’t be long until the other male’s pregnancy is obvious. His scent already says he’s carrying and an ultrasound last week shows two pups growing rapidly. Their babes will be born less than two months apart. _The perfect age to be raised together_ Stiles thinks happily.  

He pulls his hand back up, trailing fingers through Derek’s happy trail before running it along Derek’s hip, tugging lightly to let him know that he wants him closer. When his wish is granted he peers up between his lashes before leaning up and gently kissing the corner of Derek’s lips. Chris murmurs in his neck to be careful and not pull, before dropping a soft kiss on his neck.  

Derek scoots a little closer until he is almost flush with Stiles, carefully snuggling up to him. He gently brushes his fingers against the other’s stomach, lightly caressing the soft skin. He leans forward and places small kisses onto Stiles’ lips, parting his own a little so that they pillow the other pair. The beta draws back a little to rub his nose against the younger in comfort and affection, before slowly edging lower, drawing his nose along Stiles’ jawline and nuzzling into his neck. Stiles' eyes droop closed and he gives a small hum in contentment. Small kisses land randomly while Derek continues stroking the other were’s stomach. The kisses turning into small kittenish licks as he comes across stripes of come from when the teen had found his release. Stiles makes a small whining sound in the back of his throat, body shuddering from this impromptu tongue bath. Chris reaches over and gently cards his hand through Derek’s hair as he continues down until he’s level with younger male’s groin.  

 _Pretty pink cock_ is all Derek can think of before hungrily leaning forward and gently drawing it into his mouth. He suckles on it, making sure to stay gentle as he remembers how sensitive he had been himself while still tied on a knot. He gives a sigh of contentment at the feeling of the appendage on his tongue. The skin is satiny smooth and tastes delicious. Leading up to Stiles’ mating, the two younger mates could frequently be found face to groin sucking one another.  There had been more than one occasion their alpha had found them dozing that way, content to keep the other’s cock in their mouth like a babe with a tit.

Just the thought of how Stiles’ mouth feels around his own cock has Derek’s abdominal muscles clenching. The beta has started having pregnancy heats and he’s not ashamed to admit he looks forward to finding his release with his younger mate. There have already been several moments these past several weeks where he has awoken to find himself rutting against Stiles’ ass, dick sliding into ass cheeks slick with his pre-come. Stiles had been more than happy to help him out every time, often encouraging him to straddle his face and rut his release down his throat.    

Derek moves his tongue around making sure to suck off all the come before pulling off with a little pop. Soon he is nosing around Stiles’ pubic hair, gently grooming the area clean. When he’s finished he peers up between his lashes, green eyes glittering, to see his pack mate licking his lower lips, eyes hooded in arousal. Derek drops his eyes back to the cock in front of him. He licks his own lips before leaning forward and drawing it back into his mouth. He snuggles forward and continues to suck on the appendage, wrapping his arm not pinned beneath him around both mates, hand landing firmly on Chris’ ass. The alpha grunts at the hot skin gripping him tightly.

Derek can feel the abdominal muscles touching his forehead flex and soon there is a surprised gasp above him. Stiles’ cock is hardening again even though he should be completely spent. The beta reaches up and places his hand on top of Chris’, gripping it tightly to let him know what he wants. The alpha obliges, gripping the dark locks in his hand. In response Derek starts sucking harder, bracing one hand on the male’s hip and bobbing his head faster, encouraging the swelling member to grow until it’s hitting the back of his throat. He’s pretty sure he can pull another orgasm out of the fox which should hopefully trigger another orgasm for their alpha.  

Chris groans at the sight before him thinking of how lucky he is. Most alphas are lucky to just mate once and here he is with two pretty mates. The sight of Derek sucking their mate’s dick like a pro is a really big turn on. Slurping noises are starting to fill the air and Stiles has begun to whine in the back of his throat, ears twitching in excitement and body tensing up. Derek’s breathing is getting heavier and he’s starting to moan around Stiles’ cock signaling his own mounting excitement in return. New pheromones are starting to fill the air, causing the older male to take a deep appreciative breath. When he finally comes unknotted he’ll need to take care of Derek properly Chris thinks. He tightens his hold, even more, knowing how Derek likes a little pain when he gives blowjobs. The older male thinks about what he’ll do next to Derek. He won’t have to worry about knotting him as it’s not the correct pheromone being released to trigger the action. Instead, he’ll be able to mount him normally without worry of hurting their two growing pups. The man bites his lip and grunts when he feels Stiles’ tightening around his cock.

“That’s right pretty boy,” Chris growls out. “Make Stiles feel good. You suck cock like a pro. He’s already tightening up on my cock, milking it hard like a greedy little bitch. Come on sweetheart I don’t think you’re doing your best,” he taunts the beta, flexing his hand again in Derek’s hair.

Derek moans, pushing his body forward, trying to get a little more friction against his own cock where it lies bobbing between them. Stiles slides his leg forward a little, pushing against the weeping appendage. Derek whines and speeds up even more.

“Fuck…” Stiles breathes out. “Chris, push him harder. Please please please,” he begs the older man.

Chris leans harder into Stiles’ back, shoving Derek’s face harder into Stiles’ groin. Stiles starts to make breathy, “uh uh uh,” noises, showing that his arousal is about to quickly spiral out of control. He knocks his head back against Chris, a high continuous whine coming from his throat. Tears are starting to gather in the corners of his eyes and his hand falls on top of Chris’ wrist, gripping tightly onto the man and helping him to guide Derek’s head. Chris shifts a bit, preparing for another milking. His cock is starting to become a little less rigid which usually means that the knot is starting to deflate, but Derek’s impromptu blow job says this will change soon.

“Oh God!” Stiles cries out with the sudden release of his orgasm, body starting to curl around the head between his legs. Chris snarls as he feels ass muscles tighten rapidly around his cock, massaging it into full blown hardness again. He surges forward in response, rutting frantically to dig the knot in deeper. He feels it slip a little further in and Stiles cries out again in response.  

Stiles is so sensitive from all the repeated knotting over the past several days, but the feeling of the knot sliding in further pushes him to another level of arousal. Chris is balls deep, pushing harder at the body in front trying to crawl as far into him as he can, letting out grunts as he rocks into the other’s ass. He can feel the tightening of his gut and he pushes more, wrapping an arm around the younger body and with a loud groan he surges forward one last time before he’s _exploding_ again.    

Stiles gives a hoarse cry in response when he feels himself being flooded again. He’s so full now that even Derek can hear it move around. Derek starts growling around the cock, sucking the fox through his orgasm until Stiles’ begs him to stop. He lightly taps Chris’ hand, and his mate unclenches his hand from his hair. Derek carefully pulls back, gasping for air. He’s swallowed down everything that Stiles has to give him. Their alpha’s rutting had ensured that Stiles’ cock was down his throat when he released. Derek gives a sigh of contentment at the feel of the sweet liquid that is now coating his throat.  

Derek slides up until he’s face level again with his mates. Stiles is dazed from the strength of his last orgasm, eyes glazed over and mouth slightly parted. His alpha is staring at him over Stiles’ back, eyes promising to fuck him good when he’s free again. Derek leans over and lightly licks Chris’ mouth, letting him get a small taste of their mate before Chris nips his lips. “Naughty pup,” Chris murmurs to him. Derek just gives a breathy little laugh, leaning forward to drop a little lick on the pale shoulder between them, humming in contentment. He rubs his face into Stiles’ neck again, breathing deeply as Stiles tiredly drops his head onto Derek’s shoulder.

Yes, the teen is definitely pregnant he thinks. He’s always had a sensitive nose and Stiles’ scent is distinctively different from earlier. He smiles into the teen’s skin, dropping open mouth kisses on his shoulder before pulling back and searching for his mouth. He finds it and gives a wet kiss, licking inside his mouth and pushing his saliva onto Stiles’ tongue. He’s making his own claim on his pack mate, letting him know that he belongs to him just as much as he belongs to their alpha.  

They part with a string of saliva connecting them. Derek leans back over, lips parted. One kiss, two kisses, and a third. He pulls back for a breath and Stiles chases his lips, nipping him lightly when he catches him. Soon the weres are letting out little sighs of contentment relaxing onto the bed, happy with their soon-to-be growing family.

**Author's Note:**

> *This is a series that begins with Chris and Derek's mating. Stiles will make up their third.
> 
> **Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics are different in this verse. Only alpha's can knot with potential mates, regardless of orientation of their partner. All orientations can carry, but fertility decreases with each orientation with omegas as the most fertile and alphas the least. Omega's are the rarest of the orientations due to their higher fertility rates which leads to pregnancy outside of both mating and heats.
> 
> ***Mating can occur across different species, but not result in offspring. i.e. A werecat and a weredog may mate, but no viable offspring will be born. Mating between animals in the same species such as wolves, dogs and foxes do result in viable offspring with usually the litter all being of similar specie, though on rare occasion a litter may be mixed.
> 
> ****Stiles is now 18.
> 
> *****Weres release different pheromones during their pregnancies which signals to an alpha's body not to knot. This is to protect any unborn pups or kits and prevents any outside alpha's from trying to steal another alpha's omega. The only exception is the period of time leading up to birth when its used biologically to keep the alpha close to their vulnerable mate.


End file.
